


Falling

by Yosemitey



Category: haikyuu
Genre: AU, Alpha Bokuto, Alpha Kuroo, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Akaashi, Omega Semi, Omega Verse, Taboo Love, age change, maybe part 2 in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosemitey/pseuds/Yosemitey
Summary: It was the first day of summer when Kuroo Tetsurō met Semi Eita.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Semi Eita
Kudos: 34





	Falling

It was the first day of summer when Kuroo Tetsurō met Semi Eita. He was his best friend’s Bokuto Koutarou’s little brother. The very little brother had been hearing about ever since he met the fellow alpha back in middle school. Now they were in their last year of high school and Bokuto finally accomplished what he said he would do since day one , to reunite with his brother.  
As the story went their parents divorced when they were little ,their mother took Eita with her and when she remarried she changed Eitas last name to Semi along with her own. According to the story she tried to take Bokuto too but for whatever legal reasons he had to stay with their father . Probably because Bokuto was an alpha like his father and Eita was an omega like their mother .Bokuto for all those years had looked for a way to reunite with Eita and when he did he never saw his best friend look happier. Well aside from the day Akaashi accepted his feelings and they started dating. 

Eita, was nothing like he expected. Nothing. He expected some goofy looking omega who was as loud as Bokuto. Instead he got the exact opposite, Eita was breathtakingly gorgeous and much more calm and collected then his elder brother though he wasn’t by any means dull. He had light ash blonde hair with dark ends and instead of his brothers bright yellow eyes that must have been from their mothers gene pool he had their fathers light blue grey eyes that look far better on him. 

“ Dude introduce yourself weirdo “ Bokuto's voice snapped him out of it as the two brothers looked at him puzzled by Kuroos silence. Oops he got caught up in his head . Kuroo grinned and held his hand out to the omega .  
“ Nice to meet you Eita, your brother has been talking about you for years …”

Eita smiled and shook Kuroos hand. “ Nice to meet you too...I’m really happy to be back “ . He looked at his brother and smiled , he truly looked happy as well . The two brothers hugged and laughed when Bokuto mentioned that Eita didn’t seem to grow and was still a shorty. 

“ I’m actually tall as far as omegas go Kou…and I’m not a kid anymore ya know “

“You're always gonna be a kid to me little bro “ Bokuto messed with his brother's hair “ anyways we need to get you enrolled at school before the deadline and then dad wants us home early for a celebratory dinner “

Eita sighed “ mom had me home schooled all these years ..I’m nervous “ 

Bokuto rolled his eyes “ Of course she did .. don’t worry public schools aren’t bad they’re fun and you’re be going to school with me and Akaashi so I promise you it’s safe “

“okay…” Eita looked over at Kuroo “ do you go to the same school as well?”

Kuroo could only wish at the moment. “ No unfortunately I go to Nekoma but it’s not far away and I have a lot of friends at Fukurodani besides your brother ..so he’s right you'll be fine!”

“ Ahh bummer...okay “ the omega smiled softly.

“ Eita go on ahead to the car I’ll be right there okay?”  
Eita nodded and waved to Kuroo before going over to the car . Kuroo waved back trying not to stare , but that was harder said than done. The omega was rather captivating.

“ So what do you think?” bokuto asked.

“ what do you mean?” kuroo replied.

“ About Eita, you think I should be worried about alphas trying to get their crusty ass hands on him?”  
Oh. That was a reasonable concern with a genetically perfect omega like that, in his prime ,beautiful and definitely an unbounded virgin. It made sense that Bokuto would have concerns of some alpha trying to get their hands on Eita and considering their age most of them would only be looking for that and nothing more. No one cared about bonding anymore.  
“ Eitas so naive and like you heard he’s never been in a public school he doesn’t know how alphas actually are”

“ Right” . Kuroo didn’t really need to think about it. Bokuto was on the nail Eita would most definitely be sought after once he stepped foot on campus. Especially with Akaashi off the market who was the most sought out Omega before, alphas would be more aggressive in their pursuit for the young blonde.  
“ Yeah bro I hear ya ..I would be observant he’s definitely gonna attract all kinds of alphas “

Bokuto groaned a bit “ of course as I thought , that just won’t do. I can’t have any scumbag alpha trying to seduce my little brother right? He should be focusing on his studies he’s smart he’s too young to be involved with any alphas anyways “

“ Right”.

“ I just hope he listens to me”

“ I’m sure he will he seems reasonable unlike someone I know “

“ ...am I someone ?” bokuto asked with a brow raised.

“ uh Yeah duh.” Kuroo laughed with a hard slap to his friend's shoulder . “ don’t worry too much over it, just trust him a bit ok?”

“ okay guess your right well I got to go see you later bro “ 

“ See you later, “ kuroo said .Later that night kuroo found his thoughts drifting back to Eita. He knew it was wrong , this was his best friend’s brother. It was an unspoken thing that he was off limits. Any other omega ? Go for it. Just not Eita. The black haired alpha sighed rolling over in his bed he needed to stop thinking about Eita and fast.

—————

The next time kuroo saw Eita was only a few days later , Bokuto wanted to show Eita around Tokyo and asked Kuroo to come along . Something about Eita not really having luck making any friends and having a rough few days at school. Kuroo of course agreed,meeting the brothers and of course Akaashi at the station.

“ Hello Kuroo,” Eita greeted first with a smile , Kuroo took a deep breath trying not to think about how good the omega looked. He was wearing a deep red sweater that fit him somewhat loosely but was tucked in nicely to some dark blue jeans , he also wore a black choker and bracelets and a single black hair clip. It was a simple style but cute and Eita wore it perfectly. More impressively however was his face , he had eyeliner and natural eyeshadow on that made his eyes pop even more and his lashes had a fullness to them. Mascara, the alpha assumed. His cheeks had a faint blush and his lips were naturally but glossy. 

“ doesn’t he look pretty ?” Akaashi asked softly with that small yet nice smile. “ I did his makeup not that he needed it though “  
Ah of course , his makeup was how Akaashi did his own. Well done Akaashi. 

“ yeah he’s …” Kuroo wanted to say beautiful but he remembered that Bokuto was right there and that could get him suspicious. “ looks okay”. God how lame.

Eita blinked, frowning for a second before putting back on a smile “ thank you” he said softly.  
Akaashi however scoffed at that, looking more offended then Eita did. “ Really Kuroo? Okay? You're an ass “ he turned to Eita and smiled “ don't listen to him you look stunning “. 

Bokuto laughed “ Yeah if you ask me it’s too much , you trying to get my little bro cat called by every alpha in Tokyo or something?” He swung his arm his mate  
“ it’s hard enough that I have to keep an eye on you” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes “ It's obvious I’m taken no ones after me anymore and It’s fine with Kuroo here they’re just assume he’s with Eita no problem “ both kuroo and Eita blushed at that , Eita having to look away even.

“ Eww gross don’t say that “ Bokuto laughed, squeezing Akaashi too tightly. “ Aww ain’t this great though ? I sure am happy I got my three Bs with me “

“ Three what ?” Kuroo questioned.

“ My three B’s! Boyfriend , Brother and Best friend what more can I ask for? Besides a pet owl”

“ Owls can’t be pets “ Akaashi said with a sigh “ we are never getting one”

Kuroo and Eita both laughed while Bokuto whined with a frown. 

“ So where are we going ?” kuroo asked .

“ I wanna show Eita the shopping district and the music store , did ya know he can play like 5 different instruments?“ Bokuto said excitedly 

“ He can he's very talented, “ Akaashi confirmed “ he also sings beautifully “.

“ Aww I’m not that good “ Eita laughed .”‘ And one of those instruments is the ukulele so it’s not that impressive “

“ Uhh I beg to differ I can’t even play the triangle “  
Kuroo laughed “ what are the other four instruments?”

“ Uh well it’s Guitar, Piano , harp and flute that’s it though “

“ that’s it though “ Akaashi air quoted rolling his eyes “ don’t be so modest that’s amazing give yourself some credit “

“ That's amazing, “ kuroo added. Truly it was.  
“ I didn’t even know harps were still around “

“ I didn’t even know they were real thought only angels play them, “ Bokuto added .

“ If you’d like” Eita blushed “ I could play for you some time …. Father said I should learn to be comfortable performing in front of people if I ever wanna do something with my music ..”

“ I’d like that very much thank you”

Eita smiled sweetly and Kuroo swore he just fell in love.

Oh frickle frack.

————————-

The day went as planned with some detours , the group went to the mall and looked around . Bokuto and kuroo fooled around in a toy store and then we’re asked to leave while Eita and Akaashi looked at clothes not wanting any part of that.  
Then they headed to the music store where Eita went ahead and played the display guitar they had set up gathering the attention of several shoppers all of whom applauded when the omega finished his song. 

After a few hours of browsing they found themselves headed to the amusement park because Eita had mentioned he never been , since mom didn’t like crowds and kept him on somewhat of a leash . 

“ We didn’t have to come Kou “

“ Nonsense you’ve never been everyone needs to go at least once , it’s super fun this is where I took Akaashi on our first date huh babes ?”

“ babes?” Kuroo snickered.

Bokuto ignored the comment pushing Eita through the gates Akaashi and Kuroo following behind.  
“ You don’t have to ride anything you don’t want to but just know that means your a chicken shit “

“ Bokuto!” Akaashi glared before turning to the other omega “ Eita it’s okay don’t listen to him” 

“Stop babying him, he's only a year younger than you “ Bokuto sighed exasperated. 

“ you're the one babying me Kou!” Eita crossed his arms “ I’m not chicken shit either I’ll show you I’ll go on every ride here “

“bet”

“bet!”

Bokuto smiled and patted Eitas back “ roller coasters first , Babe you coming ?”

“ I’ll sit out the coasters you know how I get when it’s coming “ akaashi said with a blush. Not wanting to say outloud that his heat would be here soon and that he was very prone to motion sickness at the moment.

Bokuto seemed to understand this and didn’t argue “ ok Kuroo?”

“I’ll wait with Akaashi you two go brotherly bond and stuff “

“ Okay then —come eita “ bokuto ran on ahead, Eita following right behind as they raced each other.  
Ahh there it was they really were related .

Kuroo looked at Akaashi , he was smiling snugly at him.  
“ what’s that look for?” Kuroo questioned.

“ Oh nothing “

“ Akaashi “

“ What?”

“ What's with the look ?”

“ Eita isn’t just okay right? He’s pretty don't you think ?”  
Oh this again, curse Akaashi and his perceptiveness. He probably watched Kuroo watch Eita all day.  
There was really no point in lying to him.

“ Yeah he’s alright”

“ I can see the way you look at him and sense how tense you get ...your not slick I know when an Alpha is interested in an omega by now “

Kuroo didn’t doubt that. “ Okay yeah you're right but don’t tell Bo ok? It’s just a little crush .I’ll be over it soon”

“ What why?” Akaashi questioned disappointedly. 

“ what do you mean why? He’s his little brother that’s why? “

“ okay and?”

“ there’s an unspoken bro code you don’t go for your bros siblings ”

Akaashi rolled his eyes “ that’s stupid “.

“ maybe but it’s how it is. bokuto would be furious “

“ Maybe at first but he’d get over it he’d have to you can’t help who you like it’s our instincts after all “  
Kuroo sighed. Akaashi was right , he was logical but still that didn’t matter . Bokuto just got Eita back after years apart; he couldn’t just walk in and take him away especially after Bokuto voiced his concerns about Eita getting involved with Alphas so soon. 

“ No he’s off limits , he’s the forbidden fruit “

“ This isn’t a garden of eden Kuroo”

“ Akaashi, eitas to naive anyways and young “

“ he’s only two years younger and he’s only naive because he was sheltered so much “

“ and that’s too much ..”

“ whatever you say I for one think you be cute together you need someone like him and vise versa “

“ maybe in another world come on let’s go get some coffee and sit those lines are long we'll be waiting for awhile “

“ fine “

————-

Three hours pass by until the brothers find Kuroo and Akaashi who were both on their third cup of coffee lost in their E-books they were reading on their phone.

“ Sorry we rode a few of them twice “ Bokuto exclaimed looking thrilled and overjoyed. eita was no better. 

“ That’s fine, no worries “ Akaashi smiled, closing his app and setting the phone down. “ did you guys have fun? “ 

“ Yeah I lost my hair clip but whatever “ Eita laughed freely with a wide smile . His eyes were squinty from how much he was smiling and his cheeks were flushed out . Kuroo mentally cursed from how sweet and pure he looked like that. 

“ That’s good I’m happy you had fun ..”

“ Wanna ride the ferris wheel before we go babe I know you like it? And it’s slow “

“ If Eita wants to “

The blonde omega nodded “ No you two go get some alone time I insist you’ve both done enough for me today “

“ are you sure?”

“‘yes go Kou- go before someone else takes your omega “

“ Ahh in hell that will happen, come on babe Kuroo watch him for me don’t let him wander off alone ” Bokuto took Akaash’s hand running towards the Ferris wheel line. 

Eita sighed rolling his eyes “ There he goes again treating me like I’m still five you don’t have to babysit me Kuroo if there’s something you rather be doing you  
can ..I know it must be lame to hang out with your friends little brother “

Kuroo nodded “ He just cares about you is all I know you don’t need a babysitter and I’m fine I got nothing to do and your not boring either “

Eita smiled. “ Ohh well that’s a relief “ .He then looked around anxiously observing everything around him  
not only was he still not the most comfortable in public ,he was definitely nervous being alone with Kuroo. He didn’t have that much experience around Alphas, especially ones as handsome and attractive as Kuroo. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly but he got a fuzzy feeling when he was around Kuroo, a feeling in his stomach that made his thighs shiver. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, just foreign .  
He didn’t understand it. He’d ask his brother but that would be weird he wasn’t even an omega . He’d ask Akaashi later maybe.

“Eita? “ Kuroo asked softly, sensing the omegas nerves. It didn’t take much thought to conclude the omega wasn't exactly comfortable around alphas besides his brother for obvious reasons. He probably wasn’t comfortable with most people in general yet or being in such public places alone without someone from his immediate blood like.  
“ It’s okay , don’t be nervous.I’m here “

Eita smiled softly and nodded “ okay”. Hearing Kuroo speak so calmly and softly comforted him made him feel safe even. As ridiculous as that was to admit to himself. The blonde took the seat that was previously Akaashis “ it might be awhile might as well sit “.

“ If you'd like, we can go do something else while we wait for them. We don't have to sit here “ kuroo offered. 

“ No it’s okay I don’t wanna bother you “

Kuroo rolled his eyes standing up and taking the omegas hand “ oh don’t be silly you're not a bother I’m getting antsy sitting here anyways, I love me some good old amusement park games wanna try?”

Eita nodded “ sure ..if you want to I’ve never played before …”

“ I figured it’s fine I’ll teach yea im pretty much a pro “  
Kuroo held the omegas hand walking him to the direction of the games , he knew it was a bold gesture to hold the omegas hand so publicly but he saw it as necessary. Only because so many alphas were checking out Eita and though the blonde didn’t notice it himself, Kuroo sure as hell did.  
He just hoped it didn’t make Eita uncomfortable holding hands. Luckily he didn’t seem to mind and softly squeezed Kuroo’s hand as if he was clinging to it. 

Almost an hour went by when Kuroo got a call from Bokuto asking where they were and that they just got off the ride. 

He and Eita had been playing games and for the most part winning , the omega picked up fast and proved to have a rather good aim. Though he didn’t manage to beat Kuroo himself in anything they had a fun time winning many prizes . Most of the prizes they won they gave to whichever kid was watching at the time since they themselves didn’t need stuffed animals. Though in one particular game where the goal was to get the dart right in the center of a small red circle the prize was a large stuffed arctic fox that had a dark tipped tail and ears with blue eyes. It was a cute stuffed animal and it reminded Kuroo of Eita . With his light hair and dark ends and blue eyes , he had to win it for him. 

It took exactly three tries but he ended up winning the prize and shyly he gave the stuffed animal to Eita with a blush “ uh this if for you …”

“ for me? But you won it “ Eita said with a blush. 

“ For you… see it’s white but has dark ends like you and it has a similar eye color it’s sorta like you ..sorta “ kuroo gulped feeling like a dork what a lame explanation. “ if you don’t like it though you can give it away it’s okay -“

“ no I love it.. it’s really cute ..thank you Kuroo”  
eita took the stuffed animal hugging it with a smile.  
“ No one has ever won me something before ..”

Kuroo smirked only to play off his blush. Eita was adorable; he didn’t know if he wanted to kiss him or hug him more . Even if this was dangerous thinking he couldn’t help it. 

When they met up with Bokuto and Akaashi, bokuto looked at Eita with a smile “ aww cute didn’t know you still liked stuffed animals Eita ..you always used to carry one around when we were little “

Eita smiled “ yeah yeah, whatever I don’t do that anymore anyways..kuroo won this in a really impossible game it was impressive “

Bokuto scoffed “ whatever I’m better ,do you want your cool badass brother to win you a better price? Like an owl or something “

“ No I like foxes more “ Eita laughed and Bokuto made a frown looking at Akaashi “ how about you babe …. want me to win you something?”

“ Bokuto ..my room is filled with things you’ve won me. I love you but I can’t fit anymore … let’s go get something to eat ok?”

“...fine” Bokuto sighed disappointedly akaashi rolled his eyes and hook his arm with bokutos “ okay just one though ..win me that pikachu over there “

Bokuto immediately lit up “ You got it babe”

——————————————

By the end of night the group arrived at their bus stop exhausted, well everyone aside from Bokuto who never actually seemed to get tried. It was close to midnight and luckily there wasn’t any school tomorrow yet akaashi still had to wake up early for an appointment . Bokuto insisted on dropping off his boyfriend but Akaashi kept refusing .

“ Let me take you”

“ That’s not needed Bokuto I’m further down the opposite way it’s late , you two go on home I’ll be fine plus Eita is here I don’t want him to go home alone he’s younger and more at risk at being noticed since he’s not bonded “

“ it’s okay ..he’ll just come Eita do you mind ?”

The blonde nodded “ Of course not ! It’s okay Akaashi”

“ No , I won’t have that it’s late it’s just going to take you two longer to get home if you drop me off I’ll be fine “

Bokuto sighed “ I’m not having my mate walk alone in the middle of the night what sort of boyfriend would that make me “

“ well I’m not gonna be an inconvenience like that, you won’t admit it but your tired too ..get your brother home”

Eita sighed “ Guys I think I’m old enough to walk by myself it’s not to far -“

“ No!” Bokuto and Akaashi both said sternly, sending a glade at Eita before looking back at each other. 

“Ok you two how about I walk Eita home? Then bokuto you can take Akaashi I live in that direction anyways as you know .. I’ll make sure he gets inside and is safe and then bo can just stay the night with you akaashi since you both should be going to that appointment anyways …. everything works out fine”

“ ...yeah that will work “ Akaashi and bokuto said simultaneously said with a smile “ good idea “

“ I know I’m a genius , Eita I hope that’s okay with you “

“ oh yeah of course whatever is most convenient for everyone “ 

“ Then it’s settled “ kuroo smiled pushing the couple towards the direction they had to walk in “ you two get moving then it’s a further walk” 

“ ah okay - I’m trusting you man .. Please make sure to get him there safely ! dad should be home but if it isn’t -“

“ I’ll stay until he does don’t worry “ kuroo said already knowing what his friend wanted “ I don’t got anything in the morning so it’s no problem “ 

“ your the best “ bokuto sighed in relief.

“ okay that’s unessiacary I’m old enough to stay home alone -“ eita protested 

“ don’t give kuroo any problems little bro he’s in charge ! Be good, get home safe love you “ Bokuto waved as he took Akaashi’s hand “ what do you say ? let’s get you home and in the bath huh?”. The omega rolled his eyes but chuckled softly . “ oh I’m sure it’s not just a bath with you never is”

Eita made a face “ gross I didn’t need to hear that “

Kuroo sympathized. “ Yeah , but have you ever been forced to listen to them when they do decide to get it on? They’re loud “

“ Eww stop !” Eita cringed “ I’m gonna try and pretend you never said that “

“ sorry but ..I’m sure you would have learned for yourself soon enough anyways though come on let’s go yeah?”

“ ok..hey I’m sorry you’re stuck with me again “  
Eita said softly walking next to Kuroo , kuroo was  
tall even among alphas and while EIta was tall among omegas he had to look up to speak to kuroo. It was nice though the alphas height was super attractive. 

“ I’m not stuck with you. I offered to walk you home anyways ..don’t worry ok? I like hanging out “ 

“ you do?”

“ yeah of course..don’t be so insecure Eita ? I Know it’s harder said than done but try to have more confidence your fun I’m sure once people start to get to know you they’re see that too” 

Eita smiled “ I - thank you … Bokuto said something pretty similar..I’m gonna work on it “

“ good ..and just so the record is clear we’re friends now too ok? You're not just bokuto's brother to me so you can talk to me if you ever need to . Got it?”

“ Yes..thank you Kuroo..you're a really nice guy ya know? I like hanging out with you too” 

“ i'm glad “

Kuroo peaked down at Eita, holding the stuffed fox as if it were real while he walked close to him like he was his alpha. He knew it was just the omegas instincts over working since it was late and it was natural for an omega to seek out an alphas warmth and scent but it felt nice. The entire day he spent with Eita felt nice actually .As if they were on a date .And though they definitely were not he could dream right?

Kuroo knew by now it wasn’t just Eitas look that he liked so much but all of him. He loved Eitas beautiful ,witty and creative mind and his capacity for learning specially the arts was unparalleled. Intelligence was sexy and Eita was definitely intelligent. He was also kind and did what was right without a second thought ,and when he wasn’t over thinking everything he did he was feisty and competitive . The omega had cute little quirks too that Kuroo found amusing like the way he puckered his bottom lip so far when he frowned or how he had a little twitch after every time he sneezed .  
Eita was exactly what he wanted in a mate and that realization was a hard pill to swallow because his dream omega was the one omega he couldn’t have.

As shallow as it was , he wished Eita hadn’t been born not so beautiful. Why couldn’t he be a spitting image of Bokuto? Why ? Well maybe that wouldn’t have even mattered either because now after getting to know Eita it was so so much more than his outer beauty. There was a lot more drawing him to the omega.

Even his scent was unbelievably delightful and hard to resist. Kuroo had to find other things to think about that wasn’t Eita.

“ Well here we are”

“ What?” 

“ My house ...we’re here “ Eita repeated softly 

“ Oh” kuroo chuckled, not realizing he had gotten so caught up in his mind that that already arrived.  
“ yeah so we are “

There was a brief moment of silence before kuroo remembered what Bokuto asked of him “ oi is your father home? I don’t see his car”

“ oh looks like he isn’t ...it’s okay you don’t have to actually stay though you must be tried you can go and I’ll just tell kou dad was home “

“ No, I made a promise besides anything could happen Tokyo is a good city but bad thing do happen here sometimes specially to omegas “

“ I’m sure I’ll be fine actually I’m positive “

“ Well regardless ..I made a promise “

“Fine … but go to sleep , there’s no telling when dad will be back sometimes he’s gone until the next day and you don’t have to stay up waiting for something that might not happen ok”

“ fair enough I’ll sleep on the sofa”

“ the sofa is uncomfortable I’ll get a pull out “

“ now your being unnecessary” kuroo laughed “ I’ll be fine on the sofa I’ve been crashing on it since middle school ya know”

“ That’s cause Kou and dad are shitty hosts “

“ not true your dad makes killer breakfast “

“ You haven’t tasted mine yet “ the omega said confidently opening the door with the key he pulled from his pocket. “ since I grew up with mom I learned to cook …now I cook for dad and kou …”

“ seems like a hassle they eat a lot I know for a fact “ Once they were inside kuroo was sure to lock the door and take a quick scan around to make sure no one was there uninvited. It was safe.

“ Yeah they do but I like being able to cook for my family .....Makes me feel useful. I spent so many years away I’m happy I can do something for them now … mom and dad didn’t really end on good terms so when she left she cut ties with dad and hence Kou ..I love my mom but I wish she would of let me seen my dad and brother growing up sometimes...just sometimes I feel like I don’t belong here like when they share memories I can’t join in because I wasn’t there or when I look at pictures they’ve took over the years and I’m not in any of them because I was over in Britain with mom… it kinda reminds me I’m not part of all that and I guess I don’t know being able to cook makes me feel apart of them now … “ Eita said softly , there was a gleam to his eyes that Kuroo didn’t miss as he had listened very carefully. Eita had opened up about something so of course he was listening. 

“ Ahh I’m sorry” Eita blushed embarrassedly “ I just let all that out on you I don’t know why I - ahh ignore me it’s not like I'm not happy here though ya know ? I’m super happy to be here so don’t worry I’m sorry I -“

“ You don’t have to ever apologize for having feelings ,Eita ..I’m glad you told me that actually “ kuroo placed his hand on the omegas shoulder “ like I said before we’re friends now too .. you should be able to tell me those things ..” he smiled “ you went through a big life change coming here it’s natural that you have thoughts like that ..it must have been tough being separated for so long ..I know your brother and father missed you a lot .. Bo always talked about how bad he wanted to see you again even when we first met so even if sometimes you don’t feel like you fit in just know they’ve been waiting to have you here for a long time and they love you “

“ I love them too” Eita blushed ,``Kuroo was truly a kind man and sweet too. “ i'm glad Kou has had a friend like you around …”

“ ahh believe me I’m the lucky one ..he’s always been there for me …”

“ I’m glad to hear it …”

“ You look tired …” kuroo brushed some of the omegas hair away form his face “ why don’t you get some sleep I’ll be fine out here “

“ but-“

“ eita..it’s fine really “

“ f-fine… “ eita sighed “ uhh see you in the morning then ...will you stay for breakfast? Please ?I’ll make something good ”

“ sure “

The omega smiled widely and gave Kuroo a small bow wishing him a good night and turning around and running over to his room.

When he got to his room he placed his hand over his chest taking in a deep inhale and releasing . His heart was beating so fast , he liked Kuroo maybe too much. He was so kind and smart and handsome too. How could someone not have a crush on him? Kuroo was a perfect alpha.

Meanwhile Kuroo fared no better . “ fuck” he muttered under his breath , he came so close to kissing Eita so close . It was a miracle he managed not to.  
——————————————-

The next morning came around and Kuroo woke up to the smell of something delightful, bacon? Eggs? What else ? Ah Hash browns. 

He was impressed by the display when he walked into the kitchen before remembering eita did come from overseas all the way in Britain so it was only natural for him to be able to cook culturally different meals separate from his Japanese roots. 

“ Wow ..Gordon Ramsey would be proud “  
Kuroo commented making Eita jump and turn around “ oh Kuroo good morning I hope I didn’t wake you”

“ Nah not at all..smells great “

“ Ahh thank you ..it should be done soon “

“ Do you need help with anything?”

“ nope I got it just take a seat…. “

Kuroo nodded and did as told watching Eita cook, the omega had a pretty girly apron on but it was cute and made him look like a housewife . He moved with confidence in the kitchen and seemed very into it. Watching closely Kuroo could even see the way the omega stuck his tongue out just a bit when he started a new process. 

Ten or so minutes went by and eita announced loudly that he was “ finished !” He got to work serving the plates and kept track of the time ” perfect dad should have time to enjoy his meal and get ready ..” He placed a well arranged plate in front of Kuroo followed by a cup of orange juice it looked like something one would order in a nice dinner for breakfast .

“ I hope you enjoy it ..” Eita bowed with a smile making kuroo chuckle at how formal he was.

“ it looks delicious thank you Eita” 

“ My pleasure I’m going to go wake up my father I’ll be back go ahead and eat though “  
Kuroo gave a nod and picked up a piece of bacon taking a bite.

Eita walked down the hall to his father's room knocking on the door , waiting for a response but there was none. That was odd, father usually was a light sleeper.  
He tried again and still no response. After a few minutes he opened the door only to find the room empty. “ Father ?” He called out searching the rest of the rooms before running out to the front to see his car gone . Father never left without saying goodbye or having something to eat .Walking back into the kitchen to kuroo he was a bit on edge. 

“ what’s wrong Eita?”

“ uh..father isn’t here did you happen to see or hear him leave this morning ?”

Kuroo paused his meal, trying to remember he definitely would have heard the man leave since he was similar to his eldest son in the sense he didn't do anything quietly. He was also social and close with Kuroo so would have definitely pulled some sort of prank on him like he always did when he stayed the night. The fact there was no pans banging or a horn being honked in his ear that morning was odd.  
“ No ..actually I didn’t even hear him come home last night”

Eita bit his lip nervously. “ oh...that’s odd ,maybe he stayed with a friend ?”

“ ...I don’t know your dad always used to call Bo if he wasn’t coming home some nights ..” he stood up also worried but hid it well from Eita. He didn’t want to panic him even more then he appeared. 

At that moment the door swung open making the two jump , on instinct Kuroo stood in front of Eita to shield him.  
Luckily it was only Bokuto. Unluckily he looked rather upset , actually he looked straight up pissed. 

“ God dammit fucking pigs “ He yelled slamming the door shut “to hell with them !fuck ! god dammit !” . Eita was definitely not used to seeing his own brother so angry but ,Kuroo he had seen it more times then he’d like to admit it was rare anything ever truly angered Bokuto but when he was angry he could be rather intimidating and have no fuse .

Kuroo didn’t know what it was that had him so fired up right now but whatever it was he was going to stay until he calmed down. 

“ kou?” eita called worriedly .

“ what?” He snapped pacing around . 

“ uh.. w-what’s wrong ?” The omega asked timidly.

“ A lot goddammit !”

Eita gulped, not sure what to do “I - where’s dad? He’s not here ”

“ He’s in fucking jail!”

“ what! w-why? “ 

“ I don’t fucking know ! “ 

“ is he gonna be released ?”

“ I don’t know god dammit !” Bokuto raised his voice, not wanting to deal with Eitas questions right now . 

Kuroo sighed deciding to step in “ chill out Bo “

“ In all due respect kuroo don't tell me to chill out right now fuck that”

“ Your scaring Eita”

Bokuto looked over at his brother and sighed, storming off into the backyard not saying anything else . 

Eita was being awfully silent now and though he wasn’t saying it he was panicking and scared ,Kuroo could tell by his scent  
“ Hey it’s okay “ Kuroo comforted, pulling the omega close to him in an attempt to calm him down.  
“ it’s not you he’s just very quick tempered when he gets like this ok? Just give him some time and he’ll chill out ..”

“ w-what about my dad ?” His voice came out so small and fragile, Kuroo hugged him tightly .

“ We’re find out soon enough whatever happens though it will be okay …. we just have to find out what he was charged with and I’m sure we can help “

“Kuroo will you stay? “ The blonde asked, leaning into the alpha , he didn’t want him to be alone with his brother right now . He wasn’t scared of him but rather just didn't know what to do. It wasn't like he witnessed this side of him before and didn’t know how to help calm him down. He wasn’t Akaashi.

“ Yeah I will , don’t worry “ kuroo brushed his hand through eitas soft silky hair , he was wondering what it would feel like between his fingers. 

“ Thank you “ Eita gripped Kuroos shirt while taking a large inhale .

“ Why don’t we eat some breakfast... I’d hate to let it go to waste, it really was good .. Don’t worry about your brother he’ll eat once he’s calmed down “

“Oh okay”

——————

After finishing up breakfast and helping Eita clean up the kitchen Kuroo went back to check on Bokuto, he was no longer raging and pacing around but was now in emo mode . “ You good man?”

Bokuto looked at him and sighed, not bothering to respond.

Kuroo took a seat next Bokuto on the patio “ tell me what you know “

“ apparently he got into it with a coworker … he sent the guy to the hospital the family is pressing charges he nearly killed the guy… they won’t even let me talk to him or give me details on what’s going to happen “

Kuroo took a deep breath, that didn’t sound good.  
“ The house is paid off right?”

“ yeah since my grandfather was alive”

“ ….that’s good then … “

“‘ it’s not the money I’m worried about I can get a job that’s fine I wanted to anyways but dad said to focus on volleyball ..I’m worried about my dad ...and then eita he just got here and this ..this isn’t how it was supposed to be ..he’ll probably will regret coming back to us” 

“ I know “ kuroo patted his friends back “ I’m sorry …but it’s gonna be okay I’m here for you guys i’m sure there’s something we can do … and as far as Eita goes I’m sure that won’t be the case he loves you both he’s not the type to run away “

Bokuto sighed, rubbing his head “ God and I yelled at him didn’t I? He must be terrified of me now “

“ you did but don’t worry I told him it wasn’t him that that’s just how you are when you get like this ...he seemed to understand he’s just worried about you “

“ I need to apologize “

“ yeah and tell him what’s going on he needs to know “

“ Of course you’d say that “ Bokuto groaned .

“ you know I’m right ..come on he left a plate for you there’s no point in stressing out this much while we don’t know what’s happening we can’t do anything until we know “

“ yeah I know “ bokuto took the hand a kuroo offered him when he stood up and followed him inside .

——————

Two days passed and they still didn’t know what was going to happen besides their dad would stay in jail until he his trial where the judge will determine the sentencing if he was found guilty of attempted murder.  
Needless to say, Eita and Bokuto had taken the news hard that their father was looking at such a crime.  
Akaashi came over with a bag of clothes saying he was staying until further notice , wanting to be able to keep an eye on the two and offer some sort of comfort and try to fill the void their father’s absence left. 

Kuroo for the most part came over every day , though he was there for Bokuto just as much as he was Eita he found himself spending more time with the younger brother . Especially when Akaashi and Bokuto went off and did their couple things . In return he found that Eita was getting attached to him and he didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing , good because he was getting attached too . Bad because there were times where he felt that maybe Eita wanted him too and that the feeling was mutual.  
He didn’t just like Eita anymore he was falling for him , and fast. 

Sometimes when they were alone he’d catch Eita staring at him or vice versa and they’d hold eye contact and smile at each other as if they were both thinking of the same thing , and they acknowledged the others feelings. 

Of course that was all in his head , so he told himself. 

There were times where they would sit together and watch a movie or study and the omega would fall asleep on Kuroo’s shoulder , times like these Kuroo would allow him to brush his fingertips on the omegas soft skin and relish in the feeling.

When Eita got into his own world of feelings and thoughts Kuroo would ask him to open up and for the most part the omega did, so clearly there was a sense of trust between the two and Kuroo even found himself opening up to the omega more and more .

Okay yeah, so he wasn’t falling he already fell hard and smacked his right into the floor. 

That was okay though he could love Eita and still be his friend right ? He could just hide those feelings he felt for him , no problem. 

After a few weeks , the trial was finally near and everyone was a bit on edge especially the brothers. The trial was being held in another prefecture and they’d have to travel to attend only problem was it was a school week and Bokuto did not want Eita to miss any school days . Even when Eita begged ,Bokuto maintained his firm stance on the topic . Eita had an audition for a scholarship at one of the biggest music schools in Tokyo’s . For a first year musician to get such an opportunity was rare and he’d be damned if his little brother would miss it for a trial that could end poorly. No he had to stay and practice and do his best,  
he couldn’t miss this well deserved and earned opportunity. Their father even agreed over the phone that there was no way he was to skip the audition and if he saw the omega in the courtroom he’d have a whole new case on him.

So two days before the trial Bokuto and Akaashi packed a small bag and hit the road alone , Bokuto of course asked Kuroo to stay at the house while he was gone and to make sure Eita made it to that audition with his violin in hand. 

Needless to say kuroo had no complaints.

———

“ You don’t have to stay the whole time “  
Eita said with a pout , Ah so he was still upset about having to stay home? Kuroo chuckled rolling his eyes  
“Well I am , come on it’ll be fun”

“ You all treat me like a child “

“ Oh Eita it’s just a precaution don’t take it so personal we know your not a child or well at least i do”

“ Whatever “

“ come on lighten up …I know you wanna see your dad but they’re right you can’t miss this audition “

“ What does it matter ? I’m not gonna get it “ 

“ if you act so negative then you won’t .. come on be more confident you’re talented your do great”

“ you really think that?”

“ I know that “

Eita blushed deeply and looked away shyly “thank you ...I-I’ll do my best …” 

“I know you will and that’s all that matters ..now let’s order some take out and you get to practicing hmm? “

“ok“

As the night went on they had dinner and Kuroo listened to Eita practice his violin , enjoying the way his hands moved so elegantly. He truly was amazing a real life Angel. 

“ how’s was that?”  
Eita asked, finishing his 5th run of the same piece he’d play at his audition tomorrow.

“ Perfect “

“ You think it’s good enough?”

“ If perfect isn’t good enough I don’t know what is...your incredible Eita “

The omega blushed “ thank you… for everything I know I said you didn’t have to stay the whole time but I’m happy you did… I really don’t like being alone  
“ Me neither it’s my pleasure I’ll always be here for you...oh uh and your brother “ Kuroo added quickly .  
“ get some sleep okay? You have to be there early right ?”

“ yeah “ Eita sighed and put his violin up in its case .  
The two said their good nights and hugged something they had grown accustomed to doing . Kuroo held a bit tighter than usual “ your gonna amaze them tomorrow “ he whispered. Making Eita smile sweetly . 

When tomorrow came , Kuroo had gone to the school with Eita and waited outside the audition room for him. Offering him words of encouragement before he went in he truly believed the omega had this in the bag he worked hard and played with all his heart . Anyone with a pair of ears and eyes would see that.  
So when Eita came out with a big wide smile and a paper in his hands Kuroo already knew , he got it on the spot. The omega had immediately ran over to kuroo and jumped into his waiting arms hugging him tightly while the alpha did the same.  
“I got it ! kuroo I got in ! They want me to attend next year !” He said cheerfully .

“ I knew they would !” Kuroo laughed spinning the omega around “ you earned it Eita your so amazing..they’re lucky to have you”.

“ Thank you for believing in me “

“ Don’t thank me , that was easy to do … “ kuroo gently set him down cupping his cheeks “ I’m so proud of you …. Your family is going to be so proud as well..let me buy you dinner tonight to celebrate!”

“ y-you don’t have too” Eitas cheeks heated up from the warmth of the alphas hands . “ You being here is reward enough for me “

“ please I want to...Let me treat you “ 

“ o-oh okay…”‘ the omega bit his lip nervously at the idea of going out alone with Kuroo . 

Kuroo smiled and despite his better judgement he kissed Eita softly and tenderly just the way he had been dreaming of doing. 

Eita blinked in surprise but immediately kissed Kuroo back , the fact this was his brother's best friend or an older guy didn’t bother him one bit . He had been wanting to be kissed by Kuroo forever now. It felt so much better than he’d imagined Kuroos kiss took his breath away . And though he didn’t have any experience in the field since this was indeed his first kiss Kuroo was definitely the best kisser in the world .

When they pulled away , they both had similar expressions on . “ Ahh sorry about that ..I couldn’t help it anymore “ Kuroo explained.

“ don’t be sorry ...I liked it “ Eita smiled softly “ ...can you do it again?”

Kuroo chuckled and wasted no time pressing his lips against Eitas again.

——————-

Kuroo took Eita to a nice restaurant for dinner where they laughed and talked for a few hours ,and on the way home they held hands neither one thinking about what would happen later. They were enjoying themselves and were happy right now.

When they got inside they found their way over to the sofa lips locked and with Eitas arms and legs wrapped around the Alpha. Kuroo held him close and tenderly kissed him , trying to savor every moment. 

He laid the omega down on his back against the sofa cushions hovering over him . When the omega opened his mouth and allowed access Kuroo took the time and care to learn how he liked to be kissed.  
Deeply and slowly.

Eitas lips felt so soft and moist and tasted like his strawberry chapstick that he liked so much.  
He felt the way Eita gripped his shoulders and tightly wrapped his legs around him and the way he made soft little moans through the kiss .

He hesitantly pulled away to allow the omega to get some air but was received with a whine and Eita pulling back down into the heated kiss.

They made out for a few awhile before Eita started to drift off , Kuroo smiled and kissed his forehead and scooted to lay next to him wrapping his arm around him and pulling him against his chest.  
“Go sleep Eita”

“ Not tried “ the omega yawned.

“ it’s okay I’ll be here I promise ….go to sleep”  
Kuroo whispered softly, kissing his cheeks .  
Eita nodded and nuzzled against him and soon he was sound asleep , Kuroo falling asleep too shortly after

———————————————-

The days that followed weren’t as positive , and unfortunately for the brothers their father was found guilty and was being sentenced to 6 years of prison time . Reasonably Bokuto and Eita were a mess the first few days Bokuto fell into a panic trying to figure out what he was going to do while Eita just shut off verbally, he rarely spoke and when he did it was just to see how he could help . Eita clinged to Kuroo as much as he could most of the time seeming to hate being away , Kuroo in return did what he could for Eita trying to put a smile on his face or just offer a shoulder to cry on. When Bokuto wasn’t around they found themselves holding each other and kissing , and it was these moments where Eita would finally laugh and smile even if it was only temporary. One afternoon while Bokuto was staying late to practice and getting ready for the recruiter who was coming to see him, Kuroo and Eita finally breached the topic they had been dancing around . What were they? What did they want ? And most importantly how did they feel about each other. Eita was the first to say it .  
“ I want to be with you Tetsuro “  
Kuroo smiled with a “ me too” and then had proceeded to ask the omega on a proper date .

They decided on keeping their new found relationship a secret only until things got better and Bokuto was back to his former happy go lucky self . They both  
didn’t want to risk putting the Ace into more of a rut then he already was , specially with the future of his volleyball career being decided soon he needed to be in top form and focused . He was certainly a talent and a gift , but he was also a very emotionally influenced person as well and there was no telling how he would take this news.  
It was best they waited until they found a right time to tell him until then they would keep their relationship on the low which was fine by them , they didn’t need the world to know how they felt for one another all that matter was that they knew.

Days passed and then weeks ,it took some time but things seemed to be getting back to normal or whatever normal was now . Bokuto was back to his cheerful loud self and took on everything his father once did. Eita was doing much better as well and though they definitely missed their father they both knew they had to make the best of their situation and be strong . With the help of Kuroo and Akaashi they were learning to live with the change .  
And when Bokuto got the news he was being recruited and had several different offers thrown his way it was a weight lifted off his shoulder, and hence everyone else. 

They discussed it again, when they should tell Bokuto and mutually decided to wait until graduation .

————-

As the time went by their relationship progressed and soon enough they were preparing for a life together once Kuroo graduated and how they would continue their relationship . Eita had many concerns all of which involved Kuroo going off the college , he was going to a college further away and they wouldn’t see each other as much . Not only that , Kuroo would be surrounded by omegas his age and who he didn't have to worry about . He would find someone smarter and more mature, someone who could match him and be a real omega to him . Someone far more beautiful and successful then he was , the thought alone was enough to make him sick. Kuroo can have anyone he wants, why would he settle for him? 

Kuroo of course laughed at every one of these concerns and gently held Eita close, kissing him sweetly and reassuring him that he was the only one for him. That other omegas didn’t even seem to exist since he met Eita and that he’d never leave him . 

Eita was all he wanted , however Kuroo had some concerns of his own.  
Like the distance between them would be a lot and his scent wouldn’t always be on the omega and though he trusted him to remain loyal it was other alphas he didn’t trust . What if Eita by any chance did meet an alpha who was better than him? Wooed him and charmed him and could give Eita so much more? Someone who he could be with and not worry about his Bokuto disapproving. Someone who he would be able to experience and enjoy the rest of their high school careers with and then face college together instead of Kuroo who was already done with highschool and will be with college by the time Eita got there . Who wants someone who will always be busier then they will?  
Kuroo will be working full time while Eita would be a young college freshman who deserved someone to enjoy being young with .  
Their age gap suddenly seemed so much wider. 

When kuroo voiced those concerns Eita only laughed .  
“ why would I want some dumb kid my age? I don’t care about all that as long as in the end we come home to each other that’s all that matters “

In the end they figured out a solid plan , every other weekend Eita would go see Kuroo and stay with him and then vacations Kuroo would come down and see Eita . During the summer Eita would go stay with Kuroo and then when he finally graduated he’d pick a school near the alphas and adjustments could be made along the way. 

————————

It was closer to graduation day and Kuroo and Bokuto were both ready as ever .

Eita and Kuroo were spending more time together knowing once he graduated their time would be limited, 

Currently they were at Kuroo's house because Akaashi was in heat and he and Bokuto were much too loud or rather Bokuto was . Either way the two didn’t want to hear the other couple go at it.

“ I wonder what having a heat cycle is like, “ Eita said casually from behind his book. 

Kuroo practically choked on the gum he was chewing . “‘W-what?” 

Eita blushed sensing Kuroo’s shock “ oh uh I said I wonder...what a heat is like “ 

Kuroo blinked ,staring at Eita before asking “ You don’t know ?”

“ N-no …” 

“ you ...never had one ?” Kuroo asked .Taken back , sure Eita was young but he should have had at least one heat by now.  
Omegas typically should have their first one before they get to highschool . 

“ n…no” Eita said embarrassedly looking at Kuroo with a large blush “ I uh I’m sorta a late bloomer I guess “

“ ...oh” Kuroo blushed too. “ I see “ well that made sense. It's been awhile since meeting Eita and he never bare witness to his heat before. He would have definitely noticed . “ that’s okay it happens “

“ ...yeah .. it’s sorta embarrassing though..I don’t even know what it’s like .. I wanna know but I’m also nervous Akaashi seems to hate his”

“ Don’t be nervous it’s natural ..obviously I’m not an omega and I don’t know what it’s like but I do know it’s nothing to be afraid of ..just means your ready “

“ ….to mate “ Semi said softly .

“ Yeah, “ Kuroo said even softer.

“ … Tetsu..”

“ yeah?”

“ I want you to be my first ...and only “

Kuroo gulped , goddammit Eita . You can’t just say things like that . Kuroo nodded “ yea I’d really like that i'd be honored “

Eita smiled “ but ..what if you're not here when I start my first cycle?” 

“ I’ll come to you all you have to do is call “

“ but what if you can’t ?”

“ I’ll figure it out “

Eita bit his lip “ you would ?”

“ yeah of course I’m not just gonna leave you to deal with it alone … what sort of alpha would that make me?” Kuroo laughed and pulled Eita into his lap “ don’t worry I’ll take care of you always “

Eita smiled and nuzzled into Kuroo’s embrace “ your the best”

“ you are “

—————————

Luckily for the two they didn’t have to worry about that possibility , because Eitas heat came just two weeks after.

They were laying down in Kuroo’s bed ,home alone listening to old music when suddenly Eita curled up in a ball with his hands on his stomach as a new and strange feeling came over him .

“K-kuroo…” he whined feeling hot and dizzy and empty. Like he wanted , no needed to be filled by something . “ It's so hot, “ he whined again.

Kuroo immediately knew the moment it kicked in  
“ You're going into heat Eita ” . The alpha didn’t panic only because he had a feeling the omega had a heat coming for the last few days his scent was much sweeter and much stronger then it normally was.

“W-what...do I do ? I never .. kuroo i …oh god I’m dizzy is the room spinning ?“it’s so hot ..I feel ..” 

“it’s okay … relax this is all normal “

Eita nodded letting kuroo gently rub his back , he felt a cold liquid start to seek form him and slip between his thighs making him rub them together and whimper at the feeling “ a—ahh .. t-there’s so much stuff coming out of me”

“ It's just slick, don't worry it’s a good thing when there’s a lot ..means your healthy “

Eita cringed at the feeling , biting his lip . They said the first heat was always the worst for omegas and eita now knew the warnings were all very true . It had barely hit him and he already needed some relief .  
“ w-what do .. i .. a- ahh god…make it stop it’s too much.. It’s so hot I ..don’t like it.. “ he gripped the alphas shirt inhaling his strong and soothing Alpha scent , oh god and he thought Kuroo was irresistible before. “ I need you .. please Tetsuro … “

Kuroo kissed the omegas forehead and smiled softly ,it was satisfying to know the Omega wanted him too and was being stimulated by just his scent alone.  
“ it’s okay I got you I’ll take care of you…do I have permission to touch you ?”

Eita noddeed .” Please …” he squeaked.

“ Okay ..” kuroo kissed Eitas lips moving his position to hover on top keeping the omega pinned below him.  
Slowly he explored the omegas mouth and ran his hands down his sides pulling moan after moan form the omega who was currently sensitive to every little touch. This wasn’t the first time he was with an Omega in their heat but it was the first time where he felt this way about the Omega possessive and loving . Before in the past it was just appealing and exciting to be fucking, but he never felt something deeper . Right now he had the overwhelming instinct to shield and protect and most of all claim Eita . No other alpha was allowed to even be near Eita right now he was all his and he’d be damned if anyone got their hands on him. 

“ T..tetsuro that’s not -e-enough “ Eita whined , he needed more than to be kissed and touched over his clothes . Much more.  
He gulped already embarrassed for what he was about to say “ I need you inside ... Only you “

Kuroo swore he could have come right there and then , luckily he didn’t “Ok we’re getting their hang on ....can I take off your clothes? '' the alpha asked softly as the omega nodded eagerly lifting his hips up to allow the perfect opportunity for Kuroo to pull down and slip off his pants and then shirt. Leaving Eita completely naked underneath him in no time.  
Kuroo took his time admiring the sight below him  
, Eita looked exquisite . Like a fine expensive piece of art hanging in the most renowned museum. Something to be admired and praised by millions. 

“Stop staring “ Eita whined, growing self conscious under the alphas gaze, looking away shyly while rubbing his thighs together in a pathetic attempt to satisfy his ever growing needs. 

“ Your beautiful Eita, don't be shy, you have nothing to be self conscious of don’t you know how amazing you are by now? You take my breath away “

Eita bit his lip blushing deeply “ tetsu…” he smiled softly “ I love you “

Kuroo felt his heart race ,” I love you too Eita”.  
He really did.

The omega pulled Kuroo down into a kiss “ Tetsuro please ….please … make love to me I need you so bad ..please “ the omega begged , heavy with slick. 

“ okay just relax for me …I’ll give you what you need baby” kuroo whispered softly kissing his neck , he spread the Omegas legs apart to look at the sweet build up of slick .  
He was definitely ready. 

“ Take a deep breath love “ He ordered and Eita did just as told “ I’m going to prep you now ok?” Kuroo asked waiting until the omega nodded his head in understanding.

Slowly the alpha teased at Eitas hole watching amusedly as he squirmed at the feeling and gripped the bed sheets , deciding to show mercy and stop his teasing, he slipped a finger inside watching the way Eita gasped softly . It was an easy and smooth transition adding a second and then the third finger , all the slick eita produced acting as the best lubricant.  
Kuroo watched carefully for any signs he should stop as he stretched him out with three fingers whispering words of encouragement.

“ You’re doing so good baby”

“You smell so divine ..”

“ you’re so beautiful “

“ You're gonna take me so well “

Eita moaned softly arching his hips upwards getting more of that sweet friction “ I-I think that’s good enough..” 

Kuroo nodded, slipping out his fingers “ hang on let me get a condom” reaching out to the night stand he looked for a condom , finding one and going back to his previous position . He began to strip his own clothes off smirking at the way Eita watched him closely biting his lip.  
He wanted Eita so bad , he didn’t think he could ever want anything more than this.

“ Ready?” He asked once he was naked and slipping on the condom to his hard eager erection. 

Eita nodded with his eyes wide and glued on the alphas cock he felt a slight sense of panic , Kuroo was definitely big. 

“ You okay? We can figure something else out if you don’t want to do this “ kuroo offered.

“ No - no I want to ..Don’t stop I want this... I need this “  
Eita looked at Kuroo with lust and love , even if the alphas' length was intimidating there was no way he was gonna back out . Besides, he trusted Kuroo and loved him with all his heart . 

Kuroo nodded and positioned himself between Eitas thighs lifting his hips off the bed slightly. He grabbed the blonde's hand and held it tightly as he slowly slipped inside his walls ,biting back on the groan he made so he could listen to the way Eita whimpered at the feeling of being penetrated. Despite all the slick Eita made and all the time it took to stretch him out he was still deliciously tight and warm . 

“Oh god Eita…. you feel so good baby” 

“ T..tetsu...ah ha…” Eita moaned, arching his back and holding Kuroo’s hand tighter while he hooked his legs around kuroo’s waist to pull him in closer.  
“ ...It’s ...it’s inside “ 

“ Yeah…” kuroo leaned down to kiss Eita and nibble behind his ear stimulating his scent glands “ god damn you’re perfect I love you so much “

The omega carefully moved his hips trying to adjust to the feeling it didn’t take long and soon he was begging Kuroo to move and to go “ harder “ and “ faster” the longer they went on. 

His moans grew louder and louder and were as beautiful as his singing , music to kuroos ears .Anytime Eita whimpered his name it seemed to add more fire to the fuel and soon the only sound heard was the slap of skin and eitas loud moans.  
Good thing they were home alone.

They finish with a large knot locking them in place and Kuroo’s tight embrace around Eita as he waits for the opportunity to slide out. 

It was the best sex of his life and the alpha didn’t know how he thought sex was cool before .  
It was more than enough to satisfy the omega , for the night at least. Kuroo allows Eita to fall asleep while he takes care of the cleaning knowing in the morning they’d probably be doing this again and until however long Eitas heat lasts. 

And then even after that he was sure they’d be going at it like rabbits .

————————————————————

It was graduation day and Eita was clinging on to him tightly with a “ Congratulations Tetsu”.  
Kuroo hugged his omega back thanking him for showing up to which Eita rolled his eyes at. Of course he was coming.

After catching up with some friends and spending time with family Kuroo found the time to pull Eita to the side and ask him if he still wanted to tell his brother.

“Of course I do...how about you ?”

“ yeah i really do “

They wait until the night when it’s just them Bokuto and Akaashi sharing some drinks . Kuroo and Eita kept looking at each other waiting for the other to speak up first .

Kuroo decides to take the leap.  
“ Bo..there’s something you need to know “

“ hmm ? Ok.What is it “

Kuroo looks at Eita who smiles and takes Kuroo’s hand nodding .  
That gives kuroo the courage he needs. “ Me and Eita have strong feelings for each other and well we're dating … we have been for awhile now I’m sorry we didn’t say anything before ..”

There’s no response, only silence . Bokuto looks over at Akaashi who looks back at him .  
“ what?” He asks.

“ Were dating Kou” eita speaks up this time “ we’re gonna keep on dating ..” 

There’s silence again and Bokuto doesn’t look happy.  
Kuroo mentally curses because this doesn’t seem like it’s gonna end well.

“ what the fuck do you mean your dating ? What do you mean you have feelings? What the hell is going on here?”

“ Bokuto relax” 

“ Fuck that “ Bokuto ignored Akaashi glaring at Kuroo “ I swear this better be some joke ..it’s not funny by the way “

“ bokuto it’s not a joke it’s the truth … I really care about Eita and he means a lot to me ..I wanna be with him -“

“ THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH”  
Bokuto yells and stands up from his seat 

“ Tetsu run!” Eita yells, stepping in front of his brother who was charging at the black haired alpha , Akaashi desperately trying to hold him back “ Go !”

Kuroo immediately stands up and runs with the look on Bokuto's face he’s in for it. He looked ready to kill and Kuroo already knows how aggressive his friend could be when the right situation came about , he didn’t want to right Bokuto at all one because they’re fiends two he was pretty sure he’d get destroyed in a serious fight .

“ Koutarou STOP!” Eita pleads desperately while Akaashi is still trying to stop him.

“ Eita get out of the way .. Keiji let go god dammit “

“ No, relax you can’t fight him because of this “ Akaashi argues .

“ to hell I can't, that's my little brother! , I’m gonna kill that fucking fake ass bitch “

“You can't,” Eita yells.

“ Eita, what do you even think you're doing with him? Do you have any idea how many omegas he’s played and hurt .. he’s not good for you “

“ You're wrong !I love him ! please stop ” eita pleads .

“ you don’t know shit about love your clearly young dumb and naive if you think he’s safe” 

“ He is! He’s been nothing but good to me since I’ve got here he’s made me feel special ...he treats me well and makes me feel loved ...we’re gonna be a bonded pair and get married one day he promised “

“ ...I’m going to rip his lungs out “ Bokuto finally loses his patients and pulls away from akaashi and moves Eita aside effortlessly and chases Kuroo down.

Eita and Akaashi shared a look of “ oh fuck “ before following , unfortunately catching Bokuto wasn’t any easy feat whatsoever .

“ KUROO STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU BACK STABBING BROTHER FUCKER”

“No ! I’m not fighting you bro!”

“ don’t call me bro dude !”

“ ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT EITA STOP THIS”

Bokuto seemed to speed up and managed to tackle Kuroo down roughly “ How could you?! That’s my little brother ...any other omega any other and you had to pick Eita… I trusted you man “

Kuroo tried to fight away but Bokuto hand him pinned down hard and sent a mean fist to his jaw . Ouch.  
He could already taste blood .  
“ Fuck good dammit it’s not like that! I know he’s your brother. I would never have done this if my feelings weren’t legitimate do you really think I’d do that?”

“ I didn’t until now “ 

“ Bokuto , Eita isn’t just some pass time for me I actually care about him I love him I’d never do anything to hurt him ...god your heavy “

“ … how do you expect me to believe that ! I know your history “

“ Because I’m your best friend and I’d never do that to you ! I have real feelings for him ! I’d do anything for him please believe me “

Bokuto glared down at Kuroo as if he was trying to find truth in his friend's words. After some time he let’s go kuroo and stands up “ I believe you ….but I swear Kuroo if you ever hurt him I’ll end you ...you better treat him like a god “

“ I will” kuroo sighs in relief taking Bokuto's hand as he pulled him up to his feet. 

“ sorry about your jaw but you should of told me as soon as you knew you liked him “

“ I know and you’re right …”

Bokuto sighs , down the street Eita and akaashi have caught up and both are panting heavily.  
“Kou..” eita hugs his brother “ please -don’t k-kill him I love him ! I’ll do anything please show mercy “  
He pleads, making bokuto roll his eyes .  
Meanwhile Akaashi is catching his breath .

“ I’m not gonna kill him “ Bokuto explains patting his brothers back gently “ I just wanted to talk “

Eita looks up at his brother then at Kuroo who’s jaw looks a bit cricketed and is bleeding “ Tetsuro! ….Kou what the hell ??”

“ what ? It was one punch he’s fine “

“ I’m fine Eita” kuroo assures .

“ … are ...you two okay now?” Akaashi decided to ask the question Eita was avoiding.

Bokuto nods “ yeah …” he hugs Eita softly “ sorry if i scared you … if you two want to be together I can’t control that … so long as you're happy ..and you are right ?”

“ yeah very happy” Eita hugs bokuto tightly 

“ then I’ll learn to be okay with this….just no kissing “

Eita and kuroo both chuckle at that, because they have definitely done more than that by now . But Bokuto didn’t need to know that.

———————————

It was time for Kuroo to head off for university, he and Eita had spent the entire day together as well as the days prior leading up. Neither one wanted to part but they knew they couldn’t avoid this . Kuroo held Eita tightly kissing his forehead “ It’ll be okay Eita ...I'll call you as soon as I’m there “

“ I’m gonna miss you “

“ yeah me too but just remember just two weeks then we'll be together “

“Yeah but only for two days “ eita pouted , Kuroo chuckled “ it's only temporary one day were never have to leave each other’s side again ...just hang in there okay?”

Eita nodded, muttering a weak “ok” hugging kuroo tightly . His train was already boarding passengers and he knew he’d have to let go . “ make sure you don’t skip any meals your smart but don’t push off studying it’s still important and don’t forget to brush your hair “

Kuroo huffed “ okay mom anything else?”

“ don’t forget about me “

Kuroo placed his hands on Eitas cheeks “ how could I ever ?” He kissed the omega softly .

“ oh god gross “ Bokuto said form beside them , Akaashi rolled his eyes nudging him harshly “ Bokuto don’t ruin their moment “

“ Whatever… have a safe trip bro don’t get lost ..we’re gonna miss you “ he patted Kuroo’s back with a smile .  
“ Good luck kuroo ! You'll be great “ akaashi said softly 

“ Thanks guys “ Kuroo thanked the couple as they excused themselves 

“ we will be waiting in the car Eita”.

Eita nodded and looked back at kuroo “ I love you “

“ I love you more “

“ I love you more then more”

“ doesn’t make sense but me too “ kuroo and eita laughed as they called out for final passengers to board now.

“ I gotta go “ Kuroo said with a sad smile .

“ right “ hesitantly the blonde let go of his alpha trying not to cry. 

They shared one last kiss before kuroo had to run over to his train the last second before the doors closed on him much to the annoyance of other passengers.  
He didn’t care .

He looked out the window and waved at Eita who waved back and blew him a kiss .

Once the omega was out of sight, Kuroo found a nice spot to sit near the back of the train alone .He plugged in his headphones to his phone and played the playlist Eita had made just for him. 

He already missed Eita, hell he missed all of them but especially Eita . He smiled as the first song that played was one the omega used to sing so often he could picture him singing it so vividly .

He closed his eyes. It would be a few hours until he reached his destination so he let the image of his effortlessly beautiful boyfriend singing carry him into a calm trance soothing him to sleep .

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a part 2


End file.
